


Carat Online

by Hisokany



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jeonghan is a healer and i'm living for it, MMORPGs, but like, naughty healer, saucy healer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokany/pseuds/Hisokany
Summary: Jeonghan would find it immensely helpful if people would just stop fucking dying. Good thing the Seventeen guild isn't too shabby at this whole mmorpg business.





	

Jeonghan cursed as half the damn party was one-shotted. He pulled a face at the animated mocking chuckle the Demon King let out.

 

“Fuckin’ tank, what kind of shitty armor do you even have?” he muttered as he quickly revived the tank (for the fourth time) and focused on keeping the rest of the party alive. He hated pick up groups for this exact reason- there was no guarantee anyone knew what they were doing, and they just wouldn’t fucking listen. He was sent party invites constantly (being sorta famous in-game and all, if he did say so himself) and he occasionally accepted if he was feeling particularly bored. At the very least, he got practice in keeping dungeon groups from wiping in even the worst circumstances.

 

The tank had shitty armor and kept dying.

 

Because the tank kept dying, the boss kept attacking the dps, half of which were still dead (he was working on getting them back up).

 

And no one was taking care of the enemy mobs that randomly spawned near the back of the cavern. 

 

He was at the back of the cavern.

 

“Fucking shitty group, making me kill these fuckers myself.” Jeonghan said, quickly flipping his hair out of his eyes before he went back to frantically typing.

 

**Geodood: this fight is going so badly wtf is happening**

 

**gtrckted: the tank is shit, that’s what’s happening**

 

**Broseph: is “that’s what’s” grammatically correct**

 

**gtrckted: is your armor correct- you know, since you keep dying**

 

**Geodood: ikr, the healer has to keep reviving you. I wanna be revived too sometime this century so stop dying**

 

**Broseph: this boss is super fucking strong what do you expect**

 

**Cheonsa: Mass resurrection incoming.**

 

Jeonghan didn’t bother reading the chat after he sent out the heads up. He sighed when the cool down finally hit zero and he was able to use ‘Children Get Up!’, a spell that revived all fallen players with 100% mana and health. The only sound that could be heard in his bedroom was the clacking of keyboard keys- the TV was muted so he could focus on saving this shit show of a dungeon run. 

 

“Fucker!” he snarled when the tank died again. That was it, he wasn’t going to spend precious time resurrecting the little shit when it only took a couple hits to kill him again. Jeonghan’s mana pool was huge anyways- resurrections had cooldowns he had to be mindful of, but he could dish out healing spells like candy. He went through animated hell to get his hands on those spells, but it was worth it when he had to quickly heal multiple people at once. 

 

The Demon King let out a roar when its health dropped to below 50% and red circles suddenly appeared on the cavern floor. 

 

“Please tell me they know to avoid the red circles.” Jeonghan whispered, praying this group wasn’t as fucking stupid as he thought they were. 

 

They were as fucking stupid as he thought they were.

 

With the exception of Jeonghan and one other player, the party dropped like a sack of potatoes, their HP bars demolished by the fire that quickly appeared within the red circles. Jeonghan was kind of amazed- it took real dumbassery to not move out of the red circles, even if you didn’t know what they were. Red circles equaled bad, it was a basic mmorpg rule.

 

**Geodood: are u kidding me oh my god**

 

**gtrckted: why am i not surprised we managed to fuck this up**

 

**Broseph: if the healer would’ve fucking revived me like they were supposed to instead of just healing y’all, i still would’ve been alive to help**

 

**gtrckted: you still would’ve died with us, your armor is trash**

 

**Broseph: rude**

 

**Moonjunnie: If you guys have any ‘Resurrection Carrots’ you could eat, now would be the time!!**

 

Jeonghan’s eyebrows raised when he saw Moonjunnie’s comment. He’d been silent for most of the dungeon, only giving out quick “Over here”s when the rest of the group (excluding Jeonghan) didn’t know where they had to go next. Incidentally, Moonjunnie was the only other player that moved out of the red circles, and so he was alive with Jeonghan, jumping over lava pools and attempting to wear the boss's health down. 

 

Jeonghan had a decision to make. He could either keep Moonjunnie alive and continue to hang in the back of the cavern, or he could let Moonjunnie die and activate ‘Lucifer’. ‘Lucifer’ was a spell that could only be cast when the healer was the sole player still standing. It was a last resort that turned all his healing spells and stats into pure attack power. It was easily one of the most powerful spells in the game, because it was an almost guaranteed kill. ‘Lucifer’ was a bitch to acquire, but Jeonghan prided himself on having all of the healer spells available in-game. It was what made him one of the best healers around. 

 

Jeonghan grimaced when his character was attacked by two minion demons at once. He couldn’t fight off the horde of minion demons and keep Moonjunnie alive at the same time- the party was going to wipe at this rate and Jeonghan couldn’t have that. 

 

“Sorry Moonjunnie, looks like I need to clean up this mess.” 

 

Jeonghan stopped spamming his heal spells and moved his character to the middle of the cavern. When Moonjunnie died, the party chat exploded. 

 

**Geodood: healer wtf u have one job**

 

**Broseph: omfg we’re going to wipe**

 

**gtrckted: we spent an hour on this i’m screaming**

 

**Moonjunnie: Guys relax, this is Cheonsa we’re talking about. We’ll be fine**

 

A small smile formed on Jeonghan’s face when he saw that. It felt nice to have someone place their trust in him. He rarely used the spell ‘Lucifer’ because normally he was able to keep most of the party alive, but in this case, the tank just kept fucking dying and it was ruining everything.

 

“Time to show them exactly why Cheonsa’s the best.” Jeonghan whispered. With that, he clicked the brightly blinking ‘Lucifer’ spell. Dark shadows materialized out of thin air from all sides of the cavern and quickly swamped his character. When his character was visible again, it was completely changed. The shimmering white wings that he always had on turned a deep black, his character’s long blonde hair (one of the features he shared with it in real life) changed into a short black bob, and his breezy clothes transformed into tight black leather. 

 

**Broseph: holy shit is this what i think it is**

 

**Moonjunnie: As expected of Cheonsa!**

 

**gtrckted: wait what what’s happening**

 

**Geodood: angel turned devil**

 

**Brospeh: i’ve only read of this on the forums**

 

**Brospeh: just watch**

 

Jeonghan’s character had completely transformed in less than 5 seconds, including the attacks he was able to do. With an arsenal of newly available skills, he attacked the boss head on, dodging the Demon King’s huge tail that whipped his way. Hitting it with everything he had, Jeonghan managed to get the Demon King’s health to a measly 5%. The rest of the party was absolutely losing their shit, cheering him on. With a few final moments of button mashing, the Demon King let out a screech that shook the cavern, and its death animation sequence began. 

 

Jeonghan sat back and ended ‘Lucifer’, turning his character back to normal. He lazily started resurrecting the rest of the party, leaving the shitty tank for last because he was feeling petty. 

 

**Geodood: oh my gosh you were great cheonsa! Much amaze much wow**

 

**Broseph: do you want to do another dungeon with us?**

 

**gtrckted: that’s a great idea we so should**

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. If these dumbasses thought he was going through this bullshit a second time they were dead wrong. The fact that he had to use a last resort spell spoke volumes about the quality of this group. He wouldn’t have minded if they would’ve told him that they weren’t familiar with the dungeon, but they didn’t. The whole thing ended up taking longer than it was supposed to. Jeonghan collected his loot (most of it wasn’t worth batting an eye over, but there was a rare sword he could sell for a pretty penny). 

 

**Cheonsa: Thanks for everything, I’ll be going now.**

 

Jeonghan was always gracious, even if the party was a clusterfuck and he wouldn’t run a dungeon with them again for all the money in the world. Jeonghan ignored the party members begging him to stay and quickly teleported out of the dungeon. His character reappeared in a town reserved for high level players. Jeonghan put the rare sword he looted from the Demon King up for sale. 

 

“Oh man, I need to go to bed.” he muttered, glancing at the clock. It was almost 12 o’clock in the morning. He was a little pissed that the dungeon took so long to complete- he needed his sleep, dammit. Jeonghan was about to log off when he noticed he was sent a message from a familiar name. 

 

**Moonjunnie: Hey, I know that dungeon was messy but would you like to try running Andromeda with my guild and I? I’m from the guild Seventeen.**

 

Jeonghan ran his hands through his long hair while he thought about it. Andromeda was released only yesterday, but he was itching to play it. There was a motorcycle mount that you could only get from the final boss (though no one knew what it was yet).

 

A diamond encrusted motorcycle mount.

 

Oooh, Jeonghan wanted it badly. 

 

Only the top guilds were even attempting Andromeda this soon- it supposedly required a lot of strategy and cooperation. One hell of a healer was also needed, apparently. Groups couldn’t bring more than one, because a restriction placed on Andromeda only allowed one healer player per party. It meant the best healers in-game were being constantly asked to help, so Jeonghan had naturally already been asked plenty of times. He turned them all down-he wasn’t about to sink god knows how many hours into a new dungeon with players that could be absolute shit.  
But this was Seventeen. He’d heard of them sometimes while browsing through the game forums. They were a top tier guild that although were friendly to other players, very rarely offered guild invites. It was why they only had 12 members. Most importantly, Seventeen had players from every class. Tanks, off tanks, melee dps, ranged dps, etc. 

 

Well, almost every class. 

 

Seventeen had a reputation for having odd and creative fighting strategies, because they didn’t have a healer in the guild. They wiped occasionally, simply due to the fact that healers were kind of important. Jeonghan figured the reason a Seventeen member was asking him to be their temporary healer was because the (very) few groups that cleared Andromeda said healers were a must. 

 

Jeonghan mulled it over for a few moments- he really did want that motorcycle, and it wasn’t as if Seventeen had bad players. Besides, when everyone else in the crappy dungeon party died Moonjunnie was still firing their arrows into the Demon King’s asshole. 

 

“They better not make me regret this.” Jeonghan muttered. 

 

**Cheonsa: That dungeon sucked ass, but I’m hoping you guys will be better. How are we doing this?**

 

**Moonjunnie: Nice! Glad you decided to come along :)**

 

**Moonjunnie: The entire guild will be on tomorrow at 8pm to talk about Andromeda. You can make it?**

 

**Cheonsa: Yep, I’ll be online. Y’all will invite me to the party?**

 

**Moonjunnie: You already know ;)**

 

**Cheonsa: Why are you guys trying to run this dungeon anyways?**

 

**Moonjunnie: The loot is supposed to be shit-bricks amazing**

 

**Moonjunnie: Also, there’s a rare bow there that I would gladly sell all my guild members for, so there’s that**

 

**Cheonsa: Savage**

 

**Moonjunnie: Honesty always is**

 

**Cheonsa: I need to get up early- see you tomorrow ya savage sally**

 

Jeonghan leaned back in his chair after he logged out, staring at the ceiling. So he was going to try to run Andromeda tomorrow. Huh. There wasn’t anytime to really lose his shit over it though, since he actually needed to get up early at one point. When he was in high school he was able to pull all-nighters like a fuckin’ pro, but now he actually needed a few hours of shut eye or else he would straight up sleep through his alarm. Laying in bed Jeonghan sleepily thought about Moonjunnie. They were cool, and he hoped the rest of Seventeen was like that. If they were a bunch of dick smugglers he would let the whole group wipe, nearly perfect healer record be damned. 

 

It was with that thought Jeonghan logged onto ‘Carat Online’ the next evening at 8pm. He had taken what was possibly the deepest nap of his life after he finished his morning classes, so he was buzzing with energy. The large americano next to him also helped. The loading screen finally faded out (he swore it was taking longer everyday) to reveal his character, still where he’d left it. Almost instantly he was sent a party invite- from Moonjunnie. Clicking accept, Jeonghan’s chat window was instantly slammed with a block of text. 

 

**Moonjunnie: Introducing...Cheonsa!**

 

**kwonfire: HE’S HEEEEERE**

 

**Dokyumm: may i interest you in a purebred horse**

 

**Vernonnyc: hey man**

 

**urlordandsavior: Hi!**

 

**Dokyumm: it’s me. i’m the horse.**

 

**Cheonsa: Hello everyone, hope y’all are ready for the major wreckage**

 

**CamelCoups: Yeah, Andromeda is sounding like it’s a tough cookie**

 

**Jihoonsfordays: i’m a tough cookie**

 

**Jihoonsfordays: andromeda is gonna be my bitch after this**

 

**Thughao: We should skype call first, to discuss strategy**

 

**Memegyu: i was just about to say that holy shit**

 

**Thughao: Sure you were. Cheonsa, you mind?**

 

**Bookwoo: If you’re not comfortable with it, we won’t mind**

 

Jeonghan normally didn’t give out his skype information so quickly to people he didn’t know, but these guys were cool. And he could always just block them or something if it went sour. 

 

**Cheonsa: I’m down. My username is Jeonghannie**

 

**CamelCoups: Alright, we’ll invite you in a sec**

 

Jeonghan quickly pulled Skype up on the screen and waited. Glancing at the small mirror he kept on his desk, he checked that he didn’t look gross. His hair was a bit messy but a quick finger combing took care of that.

 

A little tune sounded out, and the name “S.Coups” flashed on the screen. Clicking accept, Jeonghan’s screen was immediately filled with the faces of 12 other boys. He didn’t know it was even possible to have that many people in one skype call. It was chaos- so many boys speaking at once. 

 

“Hi there, everyone.” he softly said. He wasn’t sure if anyone even heard him. No one seemed to notice he was in the call already. He decided to be a little louder, even if some of the boys were straight up screeching and he wasn’t sure he could compete with that, decibel for decibel. 

 

“Guys, it’s me, Cheonsa.” 

 

That seemed to do the trick. He saw a few boys, and eventually all of them, stop talking and stare at what he assumed was his little square on their screens.  
Now see, Jeonghan knew he was a good looking fucker. And if it wasn’t his stunning looks, it was his hair that usually made people pause. Even though he knew this, he was still proud he managed to stop twelve other people in their tracks. Good ego boosting, it was. 

 

“He really is an angel.” someone whispered. 

 

Jeonghan smirked.


End file.
